buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Tips
1) Description writing, a good description helps make a good character. 2) Costuming, very similar to description writing, clothes and weapon choice and so forth actually say a lot about your character. 3) General writing skill, it's always nice to RP with someone with good spelling and grammar and so forth, not one of my personal strengths actually. 4) History writing, always cool to read a good history, and chars with interesting and detailed backgrounds usually turn out better. 5) Ability to come up with interesting characters, it's always cool to see a char you've never thought of pop up, especially when it's played well. Even with more normal everyday chars, it can be extended to just coming up with idiosyncrasies that are fairly rare and interesting. 6) Ability to stick to characters, when you come up with interesting RP you gotta stick to it! Often can be hard depending on the RP, a lot of characters tend to gravitate towards just being like their owner. 7) Not taking OOC stuff IC, pretty obvious this one, though it can at times be really hard to know when your char should make an intuitive leap to information you already possess OOCly. 8) Not taking IC stuff OOC, again obvious, and again at times difficult most people will at times be OOCly affected by IC stuff, but obviously it should be minimised as much as possible. 9) Ability to create RP, you can have the coolest char ever but it doesn't really matter if he just skulks in the demon bar and never interacts with anybody. Maybe controversial but I think a part of being a good RPer is not just being reactionary, actually going out there and making RP happen, from small stuff like carrying a bronze conversation, to big stuff like events. 10) Selfless RP, again not a classic and fairly similar to the last one just RP that isn't about yourself. The simplest version of this'd be like just listening and dealing with other people's RP, ramping all the way up to actually running plots and things that're mostly about other people, the more people the better. 11) No God-modding RP, This again has a bit of a scale, starts off just not RPing impossible stuff, like super-powers that aren't coded, not RPing having a great ass if the code says you don't, not talking when you're at less than -7 hp, not pretending that punch that made your nose bleed didn't hurt at all. But it does also get more subtle with stuff like not RPing chars that're immune to torture, pain or fear. Another important one Humility) Obviously not with your characters cause pfft, like Gabe's humble at all. But one of the most important things about being a good RPer is not thinking you already know it all or can't learn anything from other people. I know I've gotten a lot better over time since I first came here, and often do still have those 'huh' moments when I realise something someone else is doing is better than what I have been doing. As soon as you think well, I'm already perfect at that, you'll just stop improving and a lot of people will pass you by. Category:Roleplay Category:Guides